First Drinks
by Raptor-Skye-Dye
Summary: Aang's feeling streesed out after the Earth King and Zuko's meeting to discuss the situation at Yu Dao, but Katara knows just what he needs to take his mind off things. Kataang story. Rated T for a bit of language, sexual references and Alcoholism
1. Chapter 1

**First Drinks  
**

**By: Raptor Skye-Dye**

**This is my first attempt at a fanfiction. I don't mind if you don't like it and feel free to leave a comment if you have any feedback.**

**Disclaimer:__****Avatar: The Last Airbender**** is owned by Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon, and Viaco**

* * *

**Part 1**

Aang let out a large groan as he woke up. His head ached and his eyes stung. This pain was unfamiliar to him, all he could think about was the throbbing pain in his head. He managed to drag himself out of bed and from Katara's side. Like most people for the Southern Water Tribe, she was not an early riser and did not enjoy waking up early. As Aang stood up, he stumbled, and found himself on the floor. He let out a groan of annoyance and attempted to walk to the bathroom. In the state he was in, the simple task of walking to the bathroom was extremely difficult, and he constantly needed to use the walls for support. When he reached the mirror of the bathroom, he was surprised to see that his eyes were bloodshot and his skin extremely pale. "I look like shit." He thought to himself, and he felt no different. He dipped his hand into the basin and cupped out some water. It was cool and it made him feel a million times better. However he still didn't feel anywhere near better. He thought back to the previous night, and why he felt so bad...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Well that was...fun," said Katara sarcastically as she clung to Aang's arm, "does the Earth King ever shut up about his quest of self discovery and how his pride was crushed by the Fire Nation?"

"I know it may be annoying but the man is extremely fragile, plus people kept bringing up the subject that he was too much of a wimp to lead his own army on the front line in Yue Dao." Aang said. He let out a sigh as him and Katara continued walking towards the ball room of the Earth Kingdoms palace.

Katara placed her hand on Aang's cheek and turned his face towards hers. "Hey you seem stressed out, I thought you'd be relieved that this meeting is finally over and done with. Zuko and Keui are finally coming to an agreement on what will happen about Yue Dao, it's like this whole catastrophe is going to lead to something so much bigger, the future is looking bright."

Aang let out a smile, he love it when Katara comforted him. When the gang was travelling around the world together he usually only opened up to her about issues. But now that they were a couple, they were closer then they had ever been before. Aang let out another sigh. His choice to separate himself from Roku still generally played on his mind. At least Katara was there when he needed someone to hug.

Katara's look of worry turned into a devilish smirk. Aang new she was up to something. "I know just what will take your mind off things."

"Is it sex in the closet?" said Aang rolling his eyes. Katara gave him a small smile.

"I'll consider that for later but I don't think we should be doing that with Toph around, she would probably get Sokka involved for her own amusement."

Aang shuddered at the idea of what Sokka would do to him if he knew that Katara and Aang had a much more intimate relationship than he had imagined.

"Ok, I agree, bad idea," Aang's expression was puzzled, "so what then."

"Have you ever had sake before?"

"The monks would sometimes drink it. Apparently it calmed them down if they got angry, helped with meditation apparently. I myself have never tasted it, why do you ask?"

"How about you and me hit up a couple of glasses. It'll help you relax."

Aang always wanted to try sake, but he knew that too much could, well, make someone a little too comfortable. He didn't want to lose his mind in a drunken state.

"I guess I could go for a few drinks." Aang sounded a little hesitant. He was almost 15 and was very mature for his age, but he was always considerate. He had seen how drunken men treat other people, including women and he did not want to end up like them. Katara picked up on his hesitation.

"Don't worry Aang, you won't do anything you'll regret. Trust me, I'll stop you if you go too far." Katara was lying of course. She was the kind of person who enjoyed more intimacy in their relationship and always wondered how Aang would treat her if he had a bit too much.

They were both seated by one of the waiters in the ball room. "Good evening Avatar Aang and Master Katara, how may I help you this evening?"

"Can I get a fresh sake please?" Katara asked.

"Certainly, and what about you Avatar Aang?"

Aang was having second thoughts. The rest of the political figures from the meeting had arrive in the ball room for announcements to the public and the press. Along with them came the rest of the gang, and Aang didn't want to seem foolish. He didn't realize but he had paused for a couple of seconds.

"Avatar Aang?"

"Same please."

Katara smiled. She was fully aware that Aang was worried about his image to the public eye, but she knew how to 'preoccupy' him if he started to get out of control.

The waiter arrived with a bottle of sake and two shot glasses.

"Please enjoy you drinks." The waiter said with a smile.

"Oh, we will." Katara said, not taking her eyes off Aang for a second.

He had the glass in his hand and Katara filled it with the sake. She then proceeded to fill her own glass and held it towards him.

"Cheers." She exclaimed, waiting for Aang's response.

"Cheers." Said Aang. He was still worried. The ball room only had a few people in it but would soon be packed. He decided to take a deep breath.

Katara continued to watch him. Aang wondered if he should down the glass and get it over with, or take it slowly and conserve the drink like tea.

Katara quickly downed hers, so Aang decided to do the same. 'Here goes nothing' he thought to himself as he lifted the glass to his lips.

* * *

**More Chapters to come, this wasn't to hard to write and i did find it quite fun. Next chapter should come tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First Drinks  
**

**By: Raptor-Skye-Dye**

******Second chapter :P. I'm having a lot of fun writing this fic. I word of advice, if you have not read the Promise Trilogy then I strongly recommend you read it first before reading this part of the story.**

******Disclaimer:__****Avatar: The Last Airbender**** is owned by Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon, and Viaco**

* * *

**Part 2**

A smooth, creamy and delicious sensation, trickling down his throat and relaxing his throat. This is what Aang had pictured his first drink would taste like, however he was not prepared for what he was about to experience. His throat burned as the sake travelled down his throat, the rice wine seemed to make a trail of fire in his mouth. His whole mouth became numb and he could feel his eyes begin to water. Aang's first reaction was to cough and gag uncontrollably, trying to get rid of this burning sensation that was plaguing his mouth. He was so lost in trying to extinguish the burn that he did not realise half the people in the room were staring at him. Aang clenched his throat and looked up at Katara, who was barely able to contain her laughter behind the hand over her mouth.

"Very funny." Aang said to Katara sarcastically. His voice was hoarse from all the coughing and his eyes were watery.

"Oh, lighten up," Katara remarked, inching herself closer to Aang so she was right beside him "the first drinks always the hardest."

"Well, I can't say I want to see what the next drink tastes like."

"Come on, I'll do it with you this time." Katara began to fill Aang's glass and then proceeded to fill her own.

Aang was well aware of the eyes on him and Katara. It was not uncommon for someone of his age to be drinking, but he was the avatar, he needed to set an example. On the other hand, he still wanted to do what normal teenagers would do. He let out a sigh and picked up the glass.

Katara lifted the glass to her lips, and waited for Aang to do the same. "Don't worry Aang, I know how to make it go down easier."

They both drank simultaneously, and Aang couldn't help but admit it did go down a lot easier than the first time. Before he had time to put his glass down, Katara turned his head to face hers and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He was used to kissing her in public, and knew exactly how it felt to kiss Katara. However, this kiss was different. Instead of the usual loving kiss the two shared, this was a more intense, fiery and passionate kiss. The taste of the sake mixed with Katara's flavour made for an exotic mix, Aang enjoyed it greatly.

Katara released her hold on Aang's cheek and looked at him with half lidded eyes. "I told you I could make it go down easier." She proclaimed with a smirk on her face. She was flustered because of her lack of breath, Aang was no different. Even though he was an airbender and could hold his breather a lot longer than the average person, Katara had taken him by surprise. He liked this side of her.

"You have no idea how good that felt." Aang said softly, still caressing her face.

"Oh, I think I do." Katara reassured, not caring about the half a dozen people staring at her and Aang.

One of these people, unfortunately had to be Sokka, who still had a serious case of the oogies. He approached the couple still in each other's embrace. Aang tor his eyes away from Katara, and blushed to see Sokka standing over him.

"Uh...hey Sokka, how's it going?" Aang was blushing, he could see that Sokka was less than impressed with their public display of passion.

"You two do know that there are more than a few people staring t you right?"

"Yeah, what of it Sokka?" Katara's tone hinted that she was not to happy with Sokka's interference.

"I'm just saying, it's not like you have to give every fricken person in this entire room oogies with your display of oogieosity."

Katara had just about had enough of her brothers immature references to her and Aang's relationship. She pulled Sokka's down by his shirt so that his eyes were level with hers. "Now listen here Sokka, this is about the thousandth time you've blabbed on about 'oogies and to tell you the least, I'm getting pretty sick and tired of your pathetic displays of immaturity. Sure you can sit over then and slather Suki with as many kisses as you want, but if Aang lays one finger on me, you have to freak out on throw a hissy fit. How about you just back off and allow me to spend time with the person I love my own way!" Katara kept her eyes locked with Sokka's for a few moments after she berated him.

Sokka's expression turned from surprise to embarrassment when he realised Toph whispering to Suki that Katara could probably whip his ass. There were a few giggle from around the room as Sokka stood dumbfounded. He didn't think his sister had it in her to beat him in a battle of words.

"Alright, I'm sorry," Sokka's face was bright red, "but I still rekon you two should behave more appropriately." he explained weakly.

Katara just sighed and face Aang. To her surprise he was sitting there poring himself another glass. "Cheers to that Katara." Aang exclaimed holding up his drink.

Katara poured herself a glass and mimicked his movements. "Cheers."

The two proceeded to down there drinks. Aang was beginning to feel a little light headed, but he was still in control of his body. The two of them were leaning in to share a kiss until Aang heard something at the front of the room.

"And Avatar Aang"

Aang stood up immediately. "Yes, what's the problem?" Aang asked, a hint of surprise in his voice.

Many of the guests in the room immediately stared at him in confusion and surprise. What Aang had not realised, when he was sharing a moment with Katara, the influence of the alcohol and his lust for her lips had made him oblivious to the fact that General How was explaining the Earth Kingdoms assault on Yu Dao.

"Um...nothing's wrong Avatar Aang. I was just explaining what happened at the battle of Yu Dao."

Aang, still standing, couldn't help but feel like an idiot. He spied Zuko sitting a few tables away from him face palming himself. He diverted his attention to Sokka, who was smirking, glad that attention was diverted away from his pride being permanently damaged by his sister.

"My apologies." Exclaimed Aang, slumping down in his seat.

"Of course, no to continue..." General How began recapping the events at Yu Dao.

Aang turned his attention to Katara, who once again, was struggling to keep herself from bursting out laughing, instead giggling profusely. "You're enjoying this a lot, aren't you?"

Katara just hugged Aang's shoulder and rested her head upon his shoulder. "Oh you bet I am." Katara was obviously a little tipsy herself.

* * *

After various political figures took their turns speaking about what was to become of Yu Dao, dinner was served. Aang enjoyed the food from the Earth Kingdom greatly. A lot of their dishes were vegetarian, and since they were dining in the royal palace, the food was nothing short of perfect. Aang and Katara began to dig into their food. While eating various people approached the couple, asking about their views on the issue of the four nations being separate, and how Air Nomad and Water Tribe culture would be combined if the two eventually got married. Most people got the same answer, Aang and Katara would go on about how the current situation did not allow them to make such decisions about their future, although they were constantly thinking about it every day. They really only wanted to eat their meals in piece.

"You two enjoying the food?" Said a familiar voice. Aang looked up to see it was Zuko. Aang knew full well that Zuko and Mai had ended their relationship, and Zuko really needed someone to talk to.

"It's fantastic." Proclaimed Katara, who was still unaware of Zuko's problems.

"That's good to hear. I never really got too used to Earth Kingdom food, but it did begin to grow on me." Zuko had a weak smile on his face, but Katara could tell that he was feeling down about something.

"What's the matter Zuko, you've finally had some good sleep. I thought you'd be better than ever."

Zuko realised that Aang had not yet informed Katara of the situation between him and Mai, but this wasn't the right place to be discussing these kinds of things.

"I don't know Katara, I've just got some stuff on my mind. Anyway, good to see you two are stronger than ever."

Katara blushed as Zuko walked away. She had forgotten that the sake was still on the table. She felt like another alcohol infused kiss. Aang was way ahead of her however, he had already poured the drinks. They both sculled the drinks and embraced each other with a deep and passionate kiss. The alcohol was beginning to take effect on the young couple, and they were both quite drunk. As they were savouring the taste of one another, they did not realise that Earth King Kuei was approaching them. The Earth Kink could be a real dick about Aang and Katara's relationship, still considering them to be too young to be as intimate as they were.

"Aren't you children a little young to be touching each other like that?" Kuei proclaimed, hints of annoyance in his voice.

Aang, now quite heavily under the influence of alcohol, released himself from Katara and stood up, about to give the Earth King a piece of his mind...

* * *

**The Earth King always seemed like one of those guys who would be a dick around the people he knew, but was a girl when it came to pulling the hard yards. But anyway, hoped you enjoyed the second part, the third and most likely final part will be up soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**First Drinks  
**

**By: Raptor-Skye-Dye**

****  
**Third and final chapter. I found this one hard to make because I didn't want Aang to seem like a total dick head to people, even Kuei. However, I'm happy with the way it turned out and I hope you enjoy.**

**********Disclaimer:__****Avatar: The Last Airbender**** is owned by Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon, and Viaco**

* * *

**Part 3**

As Aang stood up the table shook and made a bit of noise, drawing some attention from people around him. Aang was not happy with the Earth King, he usually never was, but this time he had alcohol infused with his personality. He was a lot more focused on speaking his mind than trying not to hurt someone's feelings. Katara could tell Aang was about to blast away at the Earth King, and even though she knew she should stop him, a part of her wanted to see this side of Aang and how far he would go.

"Really Avatar Aang, someone with a reputation as large as yours should really consider behaving more appropriately in formal events, especially in front of the Earth King." Kuei said. His tone made it sound like he was trying to get on Aang's bad side by being a smart ass, something someone should never do when confronted by a drunken, almost fully realised Avatar.

"Just who the hell do you think you are criticising my relationship with my girlfriend just because you have never even had the guts to look at a women in your lifetime!" Aang wasn't shouting loud enough for everyone in the room to hear him, but anyone in the general vicinity was listening very closely. It was not common for Aang to have outbursts.

"Quite frankly as the Earth King I have no time to be playing around with _women_, they are just an object of distraction."

Katara, who was being quite while Aang and Kuei were arguing, intervened at this remark.

"Oh so you think women are just a waste of time do you?" Katara asked, a little tipsy herself from the drinking she was doing.

Aang was not surprised she intervened at this remark, after being treated like she had at the Northern Watertribe, any hint of sexism started her off.

"Not a waste of time, just an unnecessary distraction, I know one day I will need a successor and I will court a women and have a child, but with all the imperfections in the world I believe it is best that I stay on my own, and I should trust that you will do the same Avatar Aang. After all, I would only imagine that you are with Katara in order to bring back the Air Nomads."

Aang was pissed off big time, in a way he had insulted Katara and recommended that he ended his relationship for political duties, but the thing that ticked Aang off most was how he made it sound like women were purely used to create children, Aang would never exploit Katara like that. Something clicked in Aang.

"How dare you insult my girlfriend, the girl I have sworn to risk my life for time and time again, just so I can be more focused on political crap! Oh, and another thing, women are people too, they are not just a tool to pump out children and give you something to hold at night, they have feelings and should really be treated equally. If you think for one second that I'm only dating Katara just to bring back my people then you should be ashamed of yourself. I love Katara with every bit of my heart and the thought that I would use her primarily for that is just sickening!"

There were a fair-few people listening in on the conversation. If Aang had not been intoxicated, he probably would not have drilled in the Earth King so hard, however he still wasn't done.

"I guess I shouldn't expect anything less from a guy like you, who would risk an outbreak of another war without even thinking about the consequences? Don't you think the people of the fire nation have found it hard enough to come to terms of how much pain and suffering they have caused the rest of the world?"

Of course, all of this had been discussed in the meeting before-hand, but the Earth Kink never truly thought about the Fire Nation citizens. This drunken rant was an eye opener for him.

"Do you really feel that way about Katara?" The Earth King asked, coming to terms with how much of a jerk he must of been.

Aang reached down and grabbed Katara's hand. "More than you can even imagine."

There were smiles from all over the room. It was quite astonishing to see so much commitment from such a young couple. Katara had tears forming in her eyes, Aang truly was the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

"Then I am sorry for my inconvenience, please...go back to what you were doing." Kuei turned away, his face bright red. He had never realised that someone could love another so much. Sure he loved Bosco, but the love Aang talked about was so much different. He was very tempted to discover this himself.

As soon as Aang took his seat Katara turned to him, her eyes glistening. "You have no idea how lucky you are going to be tonight."

"How lucky?" Aang asked, he was drunk after all.

Katara gave him a devilish smirk and pulled him into a deep kiss. Aang could see that Katara was moved by what he said, he wanted to show her that he was never going to use her like Kuei had suggested. As they were locked in the kiss, their tongues dancing with one another, one of the palace staff stood on stage.

"That concludes dinner for tonight, guests are free to go if they please. There will be dancing for those who stay."

Katara's eyes lit up. she pulled away from Aang and gave him a familiar look. Aang was too caught up in Katara's beauty that he missed what the man had said.

"What's up?" He asked Katara with half lidded eyes.

"How do you rekon you'll dance when your drunk?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"Better if you are as well." Aang replied, wanting to get Katara's wild side out.

She looked at the bottle of sake. It was still chilled. Drinking didn't burn when she had had as many glasses, so one more couldn't hurt.

"Your drinking as well," She filled his glass to the brim. "I want to see you on fire."

They both gulped down their drinks. Aang was beginning to feel extremely happy. Katara seemed amazingly beautiful, he could only seem to focus on her. Katara was no different. She was pretty drunk now, feeling light headed but not faint. She looked at Aang, her eyes focused directly at him and nothing else.

"You are easily the prettiest thing I have ever seen in my entire life." Aang said lovingly.

Katara blushed at his expression. "You make me feel so special." She threw her arms around his shoulder and gave him a passionate kiss. It was such an amazing feeling. She had never kissed Aang while drunk, and to say the least it was addicting. They pulled away from each other, gasping for air.

"You ready to dance?" Katara asked.

"Oh you bet I am."

Aang led Katara onto the dance floor. Whenever he danced with Katara the floor was always clear. Nobody wanted to get in their way. As they began to dance, everyone noticed how intermit their moves were. It was a passionate expression of how two people expressed their love for each other. When finished, they both received applause from the crowd. They were both drenched in sweat and exhausted. Aang looked deep into Katara's eyes. He knew it was about time they went home.

* * *

After a couple more dances, the couple began walking home in the dark through the streets of Ba Sing Se.

"You are just full of surprises." Katara exclaimed, clinging to Aang's arm as they got to the front door of the house they were staying in.

"I wouldn't say full of surprises, I just know how to make you happy." Aang explained, gently stroking Katara's hair behind her ear.

"You know how earlier tonight I said you were going to be so lucky." Said Katara, a devilish grin forming on her face.

"Yeah." Said Aang as they got inside the house.

"After those dances, I'd say your luck just doubled."

Katara pushed Aang down on the chair and hoped onto him, delivering a passionate kiss onto his lips. He enjoyed it greatly, and as Katara straddled him he began to really think about how lucky he was. The world was at peace, he had a beautiful girlfriend and great friends, he was well on his way to becoming a fully realised avatar. Life couldn't get much sweeter.

Katara pulled away from Aang for a moment. "You want to go all the way tonight?" She asked, hoping that Aang would say yes.

"You bet I do." Aang barely had time to answer before Katara was onto him again. Aang's first experience with alcohol had been one of the best experiences of his life.

* * *

'Well, what a night.' Aang thought to himself as he got dressed, his hangover slowly deteriorating. 'I better apologize to Kuei' Aang thought to himself as he left the bedroom. As he walked into the living room, he noticed Sokka sitting on the couch him and Katara where on last night.

"Hey Sokka, good morning." Aang said cheerfully.

Sokka looked at Aang with a puzzled expression. "Aang why has this couch got Katara's clothes on it?"

Aang forgot, he forgot to clean up his stuff after last night. 'What a night' he thought to himself again. 'What a night'.

* * *

**Well that concludes first drinks. I want going to add a lemon in, i saw no need for it and i rekon the story was fine without it. I'm still thinking about what story I should write next, but it probably wont be Kataang. Anyway hope you enjoyed and leave a review if you wnat**

**Cheers **


End file.
